


Realized Dream

by cardbug



Series: another type of partnership [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardbug/pseuds/cardbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spur-of-the-moment proposal, genuine as the most planned-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realized Dream

Another akuma, another attack that blew both her and Adrien away, rolling on the ground to end up in an all-too-familiar position.

Adrien’s grin was the one he gave whenever he found himself on top of her, the one she grew to love for its silliness – flatteringly amusing. Normally, Marinette would’ve playfully set his sights on the task at hand, but today, a different sentiment overwhelmed her, an echo of past musings and daydreams fueling her present adoration.

She didn’t think twice of the words formed in her mind before she released them, too caught up in a haze of emotions as she gently pulled Adrien’s head down, pressed their foreheads together.

“Marry me,” Marinette breathed against his lips, hopelessly enamored. “Will you marry me?” she repeated, this time as a question instead of the demand her heart insisted on.

Of course, the akuma chose that _exact_ moment to interrupt, but not before she glimpsed the look of pure, dazed joy in Adrien’s eyes, spelling a heartfelt _yes._


End file.
